Volviendo a ti
by Nicole Weasley Cullark
Summary: AU/Ooc, Después de regresar a Londres, Susan no puede olvidarse de Caspian. Aslan al percatarse de esto le permite regresar, pero las cosas no seran tan faciles para ella al enterarse que ya hay alguien más en la vida de Caspian.
1. Regreso a Narnia

**Este fic ya lo tenía publicado en otra cuenta de Fanfiction porque en un principio pense que seria una buena idea separar las historias a partir de los generos y libros en los que me basaba, pero hace poco decidí que es más pesado hacerlo así, porque tenía que cuidar dos cuentas a la vez y luego confundia las contraseñas, por lo cual borrare la otra cuenta y me quedare solamente con esta. Es el primer fic que escribó en tercera persona. ****Así que para quienes ya lo habían leído y para lo nuevos lectores, aquí esta mi primer fic de Narnia.**

* * *

**Tenia pensado hacer este fic desde hace mucho tiempo y finalmente me anime. Sinceramente no he leido los libros de Narnia, pero las peliculas me encantaron.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, solo los tome prestados para crear esta historia...**

**Summary: AU/Ooc, Después de regresar a Londres, Susan no puede olvidarse de Caspian. Aslan al percatarse de esto le permite regresar, pero las cosas no seran tan faciles para ella al enterarse que hay alguien más en la vida de Caspian.**

Susan miraba hacia la ventana, sin ver nada en particular. Su atención no estaba para nada en ese mundo, sino en uno que había dejado atrás desde hace dos semanas. Específicamente, en la persona que gobernaba dicho mundo. El Rey Caspian.

Desde que tuvieron que irse de Narnia, ella no había podido dejar de pensar en él, recordaba siempre todos los momentos vividos, desde que se conocieron, hasta ese beso de despedida que compartieron. Pero había un hecho en especial que jamás olvidaría, aquella noche de la coronación, donde sucedieron cosas de las que nadie sabía.

Flashback

Todo el lugar estaba de fiesta, no había telmarino o narniano que no estuviera celebrando aquel memorable día donde se restablecía la paz y se coronaba a un nuevo Rey.

Tanto Peter como Edmund y Lucy se encontraban bailando en la pista previamente preparada para ese fin. La única de los Pevensie que se encontraba apartada era Susan. Miraba desde lejos la alegría de otros y aunque también estaba llena de dicha por la victoria conseguida, sentía cierta melancolía en su interior. Presentía que pronto tendrían que regresar, que tendrían que volver a aquel mundo donde no pertenecían y no eran valorados. ¿Por qué habrían de quedarse en Narnia, si su propósito para estar ahí, ya estaba terminado? Ella quería ser optimista, pero sabía que también tenía que ser realista y era poco probable que Aslan los dejara quedarse. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató cuando alguien más llegó a su lado.

-¿Susan? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Caspian.

-Eh, Sí ¿Porqué lo preguntas?-

- Es que me sorprende que estés aquí parada, en lugar de estar bailando con tus hermanos-

-Es solo que yo no soy muy buena bailando- mintió sabiendo que si decía la verdad, sería interrogada sobre más cosas.

-¿De verdad? Eso no es lo que decían los libros acerca de ti. Sin ser descortés, yo sinceramente tenía una información distinta-

-A veces los libros pueden mentir ¿sabes?- eso lo hizo sonreír

-Eso es cierto- lo pensó por un momento y luego agregó.-Pero si me lo permites, me gustaría comprobar eso por mi mismo- Susan se sintió sorprendida ante tal comentario y se ruborizo, Caspian era el único que lograba ese efecto en ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Caspian no contestó, pero en su lugar, hizo una pequeña reverencia y le ofreció su mano.

-¿Me permite esta pieza?- Susan aunque no tenía ánimos de bailar, no pudo rechazar tal ofrecimiento y tomo su mano para después dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Cuando la otra mano de Caspian tocó su cintura, sintió como una pequeña corriente que atravesó su cuerpo. Poco a poco comenzaron a moverse al compas de la música y ambos no podían dejar de observase con intensidad. Caspian siempre se había fascinado por aquella mujer valiente y leal que lucho a su lado y ella, no podía dejar de sentir admiración por él, por la actitud que tomaba ante la vida a pesar de todo lo que había perdido.

-Luces muy hermosa esta noche Susan- eso causo que se volviera a sonrojar

-Tú también te ves muy bien -

-Muchas gracias.-le sonrió- pero ahora lo quiero saber es ¿Por qué me mentiste?- ella lo miró confundida al no entender su pregunta.-Me dijiste que no sabías bailar, pero por lo que veo, hasta podría asegurar que eres la dama con mejor habilidad del lugar-

-Es solo que tenía muchas cosas en mente-admitió finalmente

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?-preguntó con verdadero interés

-No, el único que puede tomar alguna decisión al respecto es Aslan- como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Caspian supo exactamente a lo que se refería.

-¿Piensas que los va a regresar?- dijo con un tono de preocupación

-No lo pienso, lo sé-

-Tal vez los deje quedarse como la última vez-

-Me gustaría poder creer eso. Sé que no es verdad, pero me gustaría hacerlo-

-Todo saldrá bien- aseguró Caspian tratando de animarla.

-Lo sé- sonrió débilmente-Aslan siempre hace lo que es mejor para nosotros- y sin decir más, continuaron bailando hasta que la fiesta finalmente terminó. Después de eso, cada quien se fue a sus respectivos cuartos, pero Susan como no pudo conciliar el sueño, decidió caminar por el castillo.

Justo cuando estaba pasando por el pasillo más grande del lugar, alguien que conocía muy bien, la llamó:

-¿Susan? ¿Qué haces aún despierta?- preguntó Caspian acercándose a ella.

-Lo mismo te podría preguntar a ti-

-No podía dormir-contestó simplemente

-Yo tampoco- suspiró

-¿No has podido dejar de pensar en eso, cierto?-Susan sabia que más que una pregunta, era una afirmación, por lo que no se molestó en contestar.-Ven, te mostrare algo- le ofreció su mano y aunque ella no sabía lo que le quiera mostrar, la tomo sin dudar.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca y una vez ahí, Caspian comenzó a buscar algo entre los estantes y cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se acercó a ella.

-¿Reconoces esto?- Claro que lo reconocía, era uno de los libros que le encantaba leer cuando gobernaban Narnia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había leído.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- ahora fue Caspian el que se ruborizo un poco.

-Es…es que, una vez en la tumba, te escuche hablar con Peter acerca de cómo anhelabas volver a tener ese libro y recordé que teníamos un ejemplar aquí y pensé…-

-Gracias- lo interrumpió, dándole una sincera sonrisa.

-No hay de qué y de verdad lamento haber escuchado la conversación. Fue inapropiado-

-No te preocupes Caspian. No hubo daño permanente-eso los hizo reír y poco después decidieron sentarse a leer aquel libro que Susan tanto amaba. Ella lo leía en voz alta, mientras él la escuchaba con atención aunque su interés no era realmente por la historia, sino por la voz de la narradora. El estar tan cerca de Susan, siempre le afectaba.

A ella por su parte, le resultaba muy difícil concentrarse con él a su lado, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello y su cuerpo cercano. Tanto la abrumó su presencia, que hubo un instante en el que no pudo seguir leyendo.

-¿Qué sucede Susan? ¿Porqué te detuviste?- susurró en su oído y ella no pudo evitar suspirar.-¿Susan?-

Lo miró a los ojos y fue como si ambos se quedaran hechizados en ese momento, admirándose como lo habían hecho en el baile, pero esta vez no había nadie a su alrededor que los interrumpiera y sin siquiera razonarlo, después de unos segundos, comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco uno al otro, hasta que sus labios se juntaron. Ninguno de los dos había besado a alguien antes, pero a pesar de su inexperiencia, se dejaron llevar por el fuego que los consumió. Se dejaron llevar por las emociones que los dos tenían y sus besos subieron de tono, hasta que Caspian entró en razón.

-Perdona- se separó de ella y se puso de pie.-No debí de hacer eso Susan, fue muy irrespetuoso de mi parte, te besé sin tu consentimiento y…- Susan se acercó a él y puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios.

-Claro que fue con mi consentimiento, por si no lo notaste, yo respondí- Caspian lo pensó un poco y comenzó a acariciar suavemente la mejilla de ella, antes de decir.

-Susan, yo ¿me permitirías besarte de nuevo?- Susan analizó sus palabras y sintió una gran alegría al saber que a él también le había gustado ese beso, pero, de repente recordó que eso no estaba bien, ella se iría pronto y ambos podían quedar muy lastimados. Pero, al ver sus ojos cafés penetrantes esperando su respuesta, decidió que era mejor disfrutar todo lo que pudiera antes de irse, decidió amar aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Sin siquiera contestarle, lo besó con fuerza y otra vez se dejaron llevar, pero las cosas esta vez comenzaron a salirse de control cuando Caspian pegó a Susan al borde de la mesa y la sentó sobre esta. Se separó de sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello y cuando llegó al borde del vestido, lo bajo con cuidado para dejar su hombro descubierto.

Susan solo podía suspirar de placer al sentir los labios de Caspian sobre su piel y lentamente fue poniendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de él acariciando su marcado vientre. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta el momento en que esa misma camisa termino en el piso de la biblioteca, pero tampoco les importó mucho.

Caspian comenzó a subir sus manos hasta tocar la curva donde iniciaban sus senos. Susan en ese momento como pudo, comenzó a desabrochar su vestido y al instante Caspian se alejo de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Susan confundida y agitada por la falta de aire.

-Susan ¿acaso no ves lo que estamos haciendo? Creo que los dos sabemos muy bien a donde va esto y aunque realmente me este muriendo por tenerte, yo no puedo deshonrarte de esa forma-

-Para mí eso no es deshonra ¿sabes? Porque sí decido entregarme a ti, es porque…-no sabía si debía admitirlo o no, apenas ella tenía poco de haber descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos por Caspian, pero si no lo hacía ahora ¿entonces cuándo?.- Porque Te Amo- los ojos de Caspian se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar esto y Susan sintió que había cometido un grave error.-Pero tal vez tengas razón y hacer esto esta terriblemente mal, porque una vez que me vaya, sería algo demasiado difícil de olvidar- con eso se paró rápidamente de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta, justo antes de que girara la perilla, una mano en su brazo la obligó voltearse y lo siguiente que sintió fueron los labios de Caspian sobre los suyos.

-¿Estás segura de esto?- preguntó sin dejar de besarla.

-Solo si tú también lo estas- tocó la línea de sus pantalones y Caspian la interrumpió.

-No aquí, ven- tomó su mano y la llevó hasta su nueva habitación.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, se besaron de nuevo, pero esta vez mucho más despacio, ambos querían disfrutar el momento lo más posible. Caspian la cargó y la llevó hasta su cama, la puso lentamente en el centro de ella y se coloco encima de Susan sin dejar caer todo su peso. Poco a poco comenzaron a descubrirse, comenzaron a aprender las sensaciones que provocaban uno en el otro hasta que quedaron totalmente desnudos y listos para entregarse. Él se colocó en su entrada y Susan notó que había preocupación en su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo acariciando suavemente su cabello

-Susan, yo no quiero lastimarte. Sé que probablemente esto te va a doler.-

-Solo será por un momento. Lo prometo- aunque no lo admitiera, ella también tenía un poco de miedo al dolor que iba a sentir, pero sabía que no quería esto con nadie que no fuera Caspian.

Después de darse un tierno beso, él se adentro en ella despacio y al sentir la barrera, la miró a los ojos. Susan solo asintió animándolo a continuar y en cuanto se rompió su himen, sintió mucho dolor.

-Perdóname- escuchó a Caspian decir de forma afligida.

-Estoy bien-

Dejo que se acostumbrara a él antes de empezar a moverse y al poco tiempo, ambos comenzaron a sentir mucho placer hasta el punto en que no sabían cuando terminaba uno y empezaba el otro, sus miradas nunca se separaron y comunicaban más que mil palabras. Poco antes de llegar al clímax, Susan le susurró a Caspian.

-Te amo- y con eso, ambos tocaron el cielo.

Caspian cayó rendido y se acomodo de forma que pudiera atraer a Susan a su lado. Ella comenzó a quedarse dormida, pero podría jurar que poco antes de sumirse en sus sueños, lo escuchó susurrar.

-Yo también te amo Susan-

Suspiró al recordar esa noche, pues había sido el mejor momento de su vida y jamás se repetiría, lo que lamentaba mucho era el hecho de haberse ido a su cuarto sin siquiera despedirse de Caspian, porque después de eso, todo pasó tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo de volver a hablar con él a solas. Recordó la charla con Aslan, la despedida, el volver a Inglaterra, el viaje a América….a partir de entonces, sentía un gran vació que invadía su pecho y no la dejaba respirar. En las noches, lloraba por la pérdida de su único amor y anhelaba por otra oportunidad para volverlo a ver, aunque sabía que probablemente Caspian ya había muerto por el tiempo que había pasado.

-Susan hija, ¿no quieres ir a la ciudad con nosotros?- preguntó su madre desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-No mamá, me siento muy cansada para salir-

-Hija ¿segura que estas bien? Llevamos casi dos semanas aquí y no has salido para nada de la casa-

-Es solo que aún no me acostumbro al horario, eso es todo-su madre no estuvo convencida con esa respuesta, pero no insistió más. Pensó simplemente que era por el hecho de que extrañaba a sus hermanos y a Inglaterra.

-Está bien, en ese caso nos veremos en la noche hija, cuídate mucho- en cuanto cerró la puerta, Susan no pudo contenerse más y se echo a llorar. No estaba segura del tiempo que transcurrió hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido y que aunque no lo quisiera, tenía que comer algo.

Con mucha lentitud se dirigió a la cocina, pero al pasar a lado de un espejo que estaba en el pasillo, le pareció ver la figura de cierto león que conocía muy bien. Rápidamente regresó su mirada al espejo, pero no había nada más que su simple reflejo. El reflejo de una chica destrozada. Iba a continuar su camino, cuando escuchó la voz de Aslan decir.

-Susan…- notó que al fondo del espejo surgió aquel imponente ser con una mirada de tristeza.- Susan ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué te has estado lastimando de esta forma?-

-Aslan, yo….yo no lo sé, supongo que ya no encuentro razón para seguir adelante- admitió

-Pero tienes muchas bendiciones por las cuales continuar-

-Lo sé, es solo que gran parte de mí la deje en Narnia y no la puedo recuperar-suspiró.-No podría aunque lo intentara-

-Susan, yo los regrese porque consideraba que habían aprendido todo lo que podían de Narnia, considere que estaban listos para enfrentar este mundo, pero al parecer tú no tienes deseos de hacerlo-Susan bajo su mirada avergonzada ante sus palabras- Por eso mismo vine a preguntarte esto, ¿De verdad quieres volver?-

-Si-

-¿Qué tanto lo deseas?-

-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar-

-¿Estarías realmente dispuesta a dejar a tu familia?- Para Susan, esa fue la pregunta más dura que tuvo que considerar. A pesar de que era muy unida con su familia, sabía que no podía quedarse ahí, necesitaba llenar ese vacio que la atormentaba. Además, sabía que su familia podría estar bien sin ella y estaba segura que en algún momento los volvería a ver.

-Sí, lo estoy- Aslan asintió.

-Muy bien, si estás segura, te daré la oportunidad de regresar a Narnia.-por primera vez en días, Susan sonrió.- Pero, sí lo haces, no podrás regresar a este mundo.-le advirtió- Por eso te pido, que consideres bien tu decisión-

Susan no tenía nada que considerar, ella sabía lo que quiera y no cambiaria de opinión.

-Decido irme a Narnia - Aslan volvió a asentir

-Así será, estarás ahí cuando menos lo esperes. Aunque quiero decirte una última cosa Susan, Narnia no será exactamente como la recuerdas-

-¿Caspian aún seguirá vivo?- finalmente se atrevió a preguntar

-Te mandare a un tiempo donde lo esté-

-Gracias Aslan- le dijo de corazón

-Solo espero que encuentres tu camino Susan-

-Lo haré- le aseguró y Aslan comenzó a desvanecerse en el espejo. Vio a través de él, como el paisaje comenzaba a cambiar. Las luces se volvieron más tenues y la pared azul, se convirtió en una blanca. Aparecieron muebles que sabía jamás encontraría en Inglaterra y Susan de inmediato supo donde estaba.

-Volví.- no lo podía creer, finalmente se sentía en casa. Rápidamente salió de la habitación y no tardo nada en reconocer el castillo en el que estaba. Camino por los pasillos en busca de alguien, hasta que a los lejos pudo identificar a Trumpkin.

Se acercó con lentitud y en cuanto él notó su presencia, su cara de asombro no tardo en aparecer. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo:

-¡¿Reyna Susan? No puedo creerlo ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-

-¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese Trumpkin?- bromeó, pero él tomó el comentario en serio.

-Lo lamento Su Majestad, es solo que me sorprende verla aquí después de tanto tiempo, sobre todo cuando Aslan dijo que no regresarían-

-Lo sé, pero logre hacer unas negociaciones con él y me permitió regresar-razonó el comentario anterior y agregó.-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?-

-Tres años- ¿Tres años? Era mucho tiempo, aunque menos de los que Susan pensaba que iban a transcurrir.

-No es tanto como yo imaginaba- comentó.-¿El Rey Caspian aún vive aquí?-

-Sí, aunque estuvo ausente por un par de semanas por un viaje que realizo y justamente antier acaba de regresar-

-¿Sabes dónde lo puedo encontrar?-

-Emm…si- Susan notó un tono de nerviosismo en su voz.-Pero Su Majestad, creo que hay algo que debería sa…-

-Trumpkin- se escuchó una voz que Susan reconoció a la perfección y se volteó para poder verlo.-¿Crees poder enviar estos pergaminos a….?- Caspian se detuvo en seco al reconocer a la persona que estaba frente a él. Tanto fue su asombro, que tiro los papeles que tenía en la mano.

-¿Susan?- sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, después de hacerse a la idea de que jamás regresaría.-¿Qué haces aquí…pensé que…no creí…-al parecer no podía formular una frase completa, pues aún se sentía muy abrumado de lo que estaba pasando.

-Aslan me permitió volver- dijo mientras notaba los cambios que había en él, no eran muchos, pero lucia más maduro que antes.

-Pero él dijo que tu y Peter nunca regresarían-

-Al parecer cambió de opinión y me eso me alegra porque el principal motivo por el que volví fue porque yo….-

-¿Caspian?- una voz extraña interrumpió la conversación y Susan vio que provenía de una chica muy particular que se acercaba a ellos. Nunca había visto a nadie igual antes, era una mujer realmente hermosa, que tenía literalmente un brillo propio. Tenía tez blanca con un cabello amarillo que le casi le llegaba a la cintura.-Lamento interrumpir, solo quería preguntarte algo- al notar que la mirada de Caspian estaba fija en alguien más, se percato de la presencia de Susan.

-Hola- la saludó con amabilidad.

-Ella es la Reyna Susan- comentó Caspian y su rostro finalmente mostró entendimiento.

-¿Eres la hermana de los Reyes Edmund y Lucy?-

-Sí, así es- Susan presentía que algo no estaba bien

-Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Lilliandil. La prometida de Caspian-

_Ese fue un golpe bajo para Susan :P..._


	2. Nuevos desafios

Susan no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Caspian estaba comprometido, iba a casarse con otra, sintió que su corazón se oprimía en su pecho. Nunca antes se había sentido así, ni siquiera en los días que estuvo alejada de él. A pesar de esto logró articular:

-Mu…mucho gusto- congelo su sonrisa tratando de aparentar.

-¿Ya tienes donde quedarte durante tu estancia en Narnia?- preguntó Lilliandil

-No, sinceramente no- decidió no comentar nada sobre su estancia permanente ahí.

-Entonces puedes quedarte aquí, eres bienvenida todo el tiempo que desees ¿cierto Caspian?- preguntó buscando la aprobación de aquella invitación que había realizado.

-Sí.- dijo con simpleza aún en estado de shock. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y agregó.- Tengo que retirarme, Trumpkin te mostrara la habitación que ocuparas.- recogió los pergaminos del piso y sin decir más se fue. Lilliandil lució muy sorprendida por su actitud, pero no sospecho que hubiera algo raro. Regresó su atención a Susan y le comentó:

-Espero que te sientas cómoda. Yo en realidad tengo pocos días aquí y no conozco mucho, pero si necesitas algo, avísame- Susan solo pudo asentir ante tal amabilidad y siguió a Trumpkin por el camino que este le indico.

-Su Majestad ¿se encuentra bien?- le pregunto preocupado Trumpkin al notar el largo silencio de la reina.

Susan no le respondió, ya que no quería quebrarse frente a él y siguieron caminando sin mencionar otra palabra. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación, le agradeció a Trumpkin por su atención y le pidió que la dejara sola por un momento. En cuanto ella cerró la puerta, se sentó en la cama y sin poder controlarlo más comenzó a llorar, necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que la agobiaba. Trumpkin al escuchar los llantos desde el otro lado de la puerta, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la reina, se sintió un tanto impotente por el hecho de no poder ayudarla.

Mientras tanto, Caspian se dirigió a su biblioteca personal para poder pensar un poco, se sentía bastante desconcertado por lo que acabada de suceder, volver a ver a Susan después de todos estos años le estaba removiendo sentimientos que consideraba ya muertos desde hace un tiempo. Aún podía recordar estar completamente destrozado cuando ella tuvo que irse de Narnia para jamás regresar y tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a enterrar lo que sentía para simplemente poder seguir viviendo, pero las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales para él. La pequeña esperanza que le quedaba de volverla a ver, se desvaneció por completo cuando solamente llegaron Edmund y Lucy a su barco hace algunos meses.

Al conocer a Liliandil y ser cautivado por su belleza y bondad, llegó a pensar que ella podría ser la chica que finalmente le ayudaría a cerrar por completo las heridas que Susan había dejado en su corazón.

Pero ahora todo era distinto, ella había regresado, no sabía por cuánto tiempo o con qué motivo y aunque quisiera abrazarla con todo el cariño que aún sentía por ella, ahora él era un hombre comprometido, un hombre que estaba a punto de casarse con la hija de una estrella.

En ese momento deseo que el Doctor Cornelius estuviera ahí para ayudarlo.

* * *

-¿Reina Susan?- Liliandil tocó la puerta de su habitación donde había estado toda la tarde. Antes de abrir la puerta, Susan hizo su mayor esfuerzo para quitar los rastros de tristeza en su cara ya no quería que nadie la viera vulnerable, era algo que no podía permitir. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta y estuvo frente aquella mujer que estaba comprometida con el hombre a quien amaba, se sorprendió por el hecho de no poder sentir ningún tipo de rencor hacia ella, era una persona que emanaba pura paz y amabilidad.

-¿Nos acompañarías a cenar esta noche?- ella realmente quería convivir y conocer un poco más a la hermana de aquellos generosos reyes que había conocido hace poco.

Susan no pudo rechazar la invitación y ambas bajaron al comedor mientras Liliandil le preguntaba sobre ella y del mundo del que provenía, parecía que realmente quería establecer una buena relación con ella.

-Lamento la tardanza, fui por nuestra invitada para que viniera a cenar con nosotros- comentó Liliandil en cuanto vio a Caspian de pie en la mesa del comedor.

-No hay problema, no tengo mucho esperando– le sonrió y ayudó a que Liliandil se sentara en la silla posterior a la de él; después le ayudó a Susan de la misma manera y accidentalmente su mano rozó el brazo de ella haciendo que ambos sintieran una corriente atravesar sus cuerpos pero ambos actuaron como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Mientras comían, Liliandil siguió platicando con Susan acerca de Narnia, los años de su reinado, entre muchas otras cosas mientras Caspian las observaba en completo silencio, se dio cuenta que su prometida lucía como una niña pequeña ansiosa por explorar un nuevo mundo y de cierta manera era así, ya que estaba conociendo sobre las tierras que algún día le ayudaría a gobernar.

También le resulto muy interesante ver que las dos pudieran convivir tan bien a pesar de las circunstancias y aunque él intentaba solamente observar la manera como platicaban, se dio cuenta que su atención estaba enfocada más tiempo en la reina que en su propia prometida y sabía que eso no estaba nada bien.

-Si me disculpan, me paso a retirar- comentó una vez que terminó su cena poniendose de pie y después tomó la mano de Liliandil para depositarle un beso.-Que pasen buena noche.- hizo una pequeña reverencia a Susan.- Espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí- y dicho eso, salió del comedor.

-Creo que yo también me iré - dijo Susan después de algunos segundos–Necesito recostarme un momento-

-Avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa- le sonrió de manera amistosa y Susan le respondió de igual forma.

-Lo haré, gracias por todo Liliandil-

Caminó hacia su cuarto de manera lenta y cuidadosa, ya que de repente comenzó a sentirse un poco mareada y sintió un poco de nausea. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que conectaba hacia la biblioteca, se sintió tan mal que se vio en la necesidad de recargarse en una pared. En ese momento deseo haber estado en algún sitio del castillo en donde hubiera alguna silla ya que pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier instante. En eso, escuchó la puerta de una habitación abrirse y a los pocos segundos, una voz que conocía a la perfección preguntó:

-¿Susan?- al no contestar, se escucharon pasos acercándose a ella y repitieron la pregunta de una manera preocupada. -¿Susan estas bien?

-Estoy bien Caspian- se despego de la pared pero de inmediato comenzó a tambalearse hacia otro lado. Caspian de inmediato la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que se fuera a caer.

-Esto definitivamente no es nada bien Susan- la reprendió pero aún podía percibirse la angustia en su voz.

-Me siento un poco mareada y tengo un poco de nausea - finalmente admitió.-probablemente algo de la comida me cayó mal y solamente necesito descansar- intentó zafarse de su abrazo porque sabía que estar así con él la alteraba mucho, pero Caspian tenía otros planes en mente ya que la cargó sin pedir su consentimiento y la llevó a su cuarto.

Cuando llegaron, la depositó con mucho cuidado en la cama dándoles un rápido recuerdo de lo que habían vivido en el pasado pero que al instante ambos intentaron ignorar.

-Mandare a traer a un sanador para que te revise- dijo Caspian de forma autoritaria.

-No, solo necesito descansar, de verdad- no quería que sacara a nadie de su casa en una noche tan fría como esta solamente para que la revisaran.

-No te ves nada bien- comentó percatándose que estaba más pálida de lo normal y tuvo que retener el impulso que sintió de acariciar su mejilla.

-Mañana estaré mejor, lo prometo-

-¿Te sentías mal desde la cena?-

-La verdad es que no, me sentí mal cuando comencé a caminar-

-¿No te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión con respecto a lo del sanador?-

-No-contestó con una sonrisa, tratando de aparentar que no se sentía tan mal. En ese momento, Caspian se dio cuenta que seguía siendo la misma Susan que conoció hace 3 años, una reina que siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de otros antes que el de ella.

Sin saber el motivo exacto, probablemente movido por la preocupación que le generó todo el asunto, tomó el valor necesario para decirle aquello que anhelaba desde que la vio por primera vez esa mañana.

-Realmente te extrañe Susan- eso la tomó totalmente por sorpresa e hizo que su corazón se acelerara a un paso impresionante.-Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver-

-Yo también pensé lo mismo- contestó con sinceridad.-Pero la vida nos da tantas sorpresas-

-De eso me doy cuenta ahora-bajo la mirada a sus manos antes de agregar.-¿Sabes porque te trajo Aslan esta vez?¿Porqué viniste sola?-

-No- mintió por completo. Caspian pensó por un momento antes de agregar:

-Pues sea cual sea el motivo, me alegra que lo haya hecho y que haya roto su palabra- le sonrió y sin siquiera percatarse de eso, comenzó a acercarse cada vez más hacía Susan y justo cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, Trumpkin tocó la puerta que estaba entreabierta causando que ambos reyes se separaran lo más rápido que pudieron.

-¿Trumpkin qué se te ofrece?- preguntó Caspian aún afectado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

-Solo venía a ver si la Reina Susan necesitaba algo- lucía bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

-Ahorita estoy bien Trumpkin, un poquito mareada pero bien, no necesito nada -

-Será mejor que te dejemos descansar- comentó Caspian mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta.-Si te sigues sintiendo mal, no dudes en decirnos- Susan solo asintió y en cuanto la dejaron sola, se percató que ahora estaba más confundida que nunca y sabía que necesitaba aclarar sus ideas, pero también sabía que necesitaba hacerlo cuando no se sintiera tan enferma como lo hacía ahora, por lo que solamente intentó conciliar el sueño tratando de olvidar lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos.

Lo malo para ella, fue que ni al día siguiente ni el día posterior a ese se le quitaron los mareos, aunque siempre intentaba aparentar estar bien frente a Liliandil y Caspian. Y aunque sus mareos y las nauseas se volvieron cada vez más constantes, jamás se sintió tan mal como para buscar a un sanador.

Justo al cumplirse la semana de su estancia en Narnia, todos comenzaron a organizar los planes para la boda que había sido programada para dentro de tres meses y Susan a partir de entonces procuró no estar en el castillo, se la pasaba visitando las hermosas aldeas que había en los alrededores y constantemente se encontraba con amigos que había hecho en su última visita. Mientras estaba en el castillo, evitaba a toda costa a Caspian y solamente hablaba con las personas del servicio, con Liliandil o con Trumpkin. Lo único que no había podido evitar desde el día en que llegó, era los momentos en que la embriagaba una tristeza tan grande, que la hacían pasar horas llorando en su cuarto para que nadie la viera.

* * *

Durante una tarde soleada, Susan decidió dar una caminata en uno de los bosques que estaban cerca del castillo y mientras estaba ahí, comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores esta vez no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y se desmayó al instante.

Al despertar, se dio cuenta que estaba recostada en lo parecía un sillón e inmediatamente se percató que estaba en una casa que no conocía, el lugar era un tanto pequeño pero lucía muy acogedor, pudo notar que contaba con adornos tanto narnianos como telmarinos y a lo lejos vio a una señora como de mediana edad con un vestido sencillo cocinando algo. En cuanto esta se percato que la reina había despertado, sirvió un plato de la sopa que estaba preparando y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Cómo se siente Majestad?-

-Me siento bien, ¿qué…qué fue lo que me pasó?-

-Al parecer se desmayó, lo bueno es que yo la encontré mientras pasaba por ahí para recoger unas plantas y la traje a mi casa- le dio el plato de sopa que traía en la mano.- Tómese esto, le ayudara a tener fuerzas para después- Susan le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de responder:

-Muchas gracias, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Breeaty, su majestad-

-Llámame Susan- le comentó con una leve sonrisa.-Agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí, la verdad es que me sentí un poco mareada antes de perder el conocimiento-

-¿Últimamente le ha pasado mucho eso?-

-Sí, pero aún no sé que es lo que tengo-

-A veces esas cosas pasan cuando uno está en su condición- Susan no entendió a que se refería con eso.

-¿Mi condición?-

-Sí, cuando una persona está encinta-


	3. Dificultades

**_Repito: No he leido los libros de Narnia, solo juego con los personajes y con las ideas que se le ocurren a mi loca cabeza. Aún así espero que lo disfruten._**

Susan intentó asimilar lo que Breeaty acababa de decir, había sugerido que ella estaba embarazada. Ella no podía estarlo, jamás pensó en esa posibilidad, pero al pensarlo bien se dio cuenta que en realidad era lógico que fuera así, después de aquella noche con Caspian, los síntomas que había presentado en los últimos días, todo tenía sentido. Comenzó a volverse a sentir mareada pero en esta ocasión era a causa de todos los pensamientos y posibilidades que la invadieron, después de este descubrimiento no sabía lo que haría. Estaba en un callejón sin salida.

Por la reacción de la reina, Breeaty se percató que ella desconocía su estado, hubiese intentado darle la noticia con mayor tacto de haberlo sabido. Sólo la escuchó susurrar, "¿Qué es lo que haré? ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?"

-Usted no lo sabía ¿cierto?- pudo ver en sus ojos cierto temor

-No, no lo sabía- bajo su mirada y Breeaty pudo intuir aquello que la reina no mencionaba.

-Teme lo que diga la gente- toda Narnia sabía que la reina no era casada ni estaba comprometida.

-En parte, tanto en este mundo como en el mío una mujer que está embarazada fuera del matrimonio es muy mal visto, pero si te soy sincera, en este momento esa no es mi mayor preocupación. Sé que podré superar eso, estoy segura, es algo distinto lo que me agobia- era evidente que Caspian lo notaría en algún momento, pero no sabía si decirle que se trataba de su hijo o no. Él estaba a punto de casarse con Liliandil, no quería arruinar su relación, era de esperarse que ella fuera quien diera a luz al próximo heredero al trono, su hijo o hija por otro lado, sería apuntado y juzgado, sobre todo si el pueblo se enteraba que se trataba del primogénito de Caspian. No podía permitir eso, nadie sabría quien era el padre de su bebé.

-Lamento habérselo dicho de esa forma Majestad, yo pensé…-

-No te preocupes Breeaty no lo sabías, y de verdad, llámame Susan- Breeaty solamente asintió y apuntó al plato de sopa que tenía en frente.

-Tómese… tomate eso Susan, te hará sentir mejor.-hizo lo que le pidió.- Te daré algunos remedios para no te vuelvas a desmayar, estas un poco descompensada y te sugiero que de ahora en adelante estés más al pendiente de lo que comes-

-Lo haré pero necesito que me prometas algo-

-Lo que sea, su M….Susan-

-Necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie sobre mi embarazo, necesito tiempo para decidir lo que haré antes de que sea evidente lo que sucede- Susan tenía fe de que Breeaty fuera alguien de confianza

-No diré ni una sola palabra- lo decía de corazón.

-Te lo agradezco- siguió tomando la sopa sin decir más y al notar que comenzó a oscurecer decidió que era tiempo de regresar. Se despidió de Breeaty y agradeciendo de nuevo su hospitalidad, se puso en marcha hacia el castillo.

Una vez que llegó, inmediatamente se encerró en su habitación y analizó lo que haría de ahora en adelante, dándole siempre prioridad al bienestar de su hijo. Aquel pedacito de ella y Caspian que crecía dentro de ella, solo de pensarlo hizo que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, ahora sería él quien le daría sentido y alegría a su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Susan finalmente había tomado una decisión, lamentablemente tendría que hablar con el rey para poder hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Caspian se encontraba en el salón de coronación mientras los Lord planeaban nuevos proyectos para el desarrollo de Narnia, generalmente él era el principal orador en esas reuniones, pero ahora no tenía ganas de involucrarse, desde hace algunos días se sentía desanimado y triste. Se suponía que debería ser la etapa más feliz de su vida, pero no era sí, era como si Susan se hubiera vuelto a ir, aunque ella estuviera ahí. En cuanto la reunión se terminó, se puso de pie con el fin de dirigirse al jardín del castillo para aclarar su mente cuando de repente, la voz de Susan llenó el lugar:

-Caspian- el rey volteó a verla y se mantuvo callado para ella continuara, era la primera vez que le hablaba en días.-Necesito preguntarte algo-

-Adelante-

-¿Es cierto que reconstruiste Cair Paravel?-

-Sí, yo mismo me asegure de que lo terminaran antes de irme-

-Te agradezco que lo hayas hecho, ¿Sabes? Últimamente he estado pensando sobre hacer algunos cambios y la verdad es que me atrae mucho la posibilidad de irme a vivir ahí, si no tienes ningún inconveniente con ello – escuchar eso alarmó un poco a Caspian, pero aún así se mantuvo sereno por fuera.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente pero ¿Puedo saber de dónde surgió la idea?-

-Fue por varios motivos, primeramente creo que tú y Liliandil necesitan su propio espacio para poder planear la boda, y en segundo yo necesito mi propio lugar, Cair Paravel fue mi hogar por muchos años, es un lugar que me brinda paz y tranquilidad. Creo que estaría mejor viviendo ahí.- Caspian ni siquiera lo pensó cuando dijo:

-No quiero que te vayas- hubo un momento de silencio incomodo mientras la sorpresa en Susan se disipaba por aquellas palabras, Caspian intentó remediarlo agregando.-Creo que a todos nos gustaría convivir contigo hasta que Aslan decida que es tiempo de….-

-No me iré. Jamás regresaré a mi mundo, por eso mismo te pido esto, no puedo seguir viviendo aquí, no puedo- bajó la mirada mientras esperaba que Caspian digiriera esa nueva información.

-¿No te irás? ¿Te lo dijo Aslan?- Susan asintió. Aquella era una fuerte noticia para el rey, ¡Susan jamás se iría! ¿Por qué Aslan había esperado a que se comprometiera con Liliandil para traer a Susan de vuelta? ¿Por qué no regresarla antes? Ahora no podía hacer nada, había hecho una promesa; además de que ya le tenía un gran cariño a Liliandil y no quería lastimarla, tal vez era su destino casarse con ella. Se dio cuenta que Susan tenía razón, no podían vivir bajo el mismo techo. No después de todo lo que habían vivido.

-Está bien Susan, será como tú desees. Solamente avísame sobre las personas que se irán contigo, no quiero que te vayas sola-

-Lo haré Caspian. Tengo pensado que todo esté listo a finales de esta semana-

-Muy bien, tengo que retirarme Susan, pero mantenme informado del asunto- hicieron una leve reverencia antes de que Caspian se retirara del lugar.

Susan no perdió el tiempo y buscó a Trumpkin para preguntarle si estaba interesado de irse con ella, ya que además de que era alguien a quien le tenía mucha confianza, lo consideraba un amigo muy cercano a ella. Trumpkin inmediatamente aceptó la propuesta de la reyna ya que él también le tenía un gran aprecio y al igual que Caspian, no podía permitir que se fuera sola, necesitaba a alguien que pudiera protegerla.

-Muchas gracias Trumpkin- estaba más emocional de lo normal

-No tiene nada que agradecer su Majestad, lo hago con gusto- a Susan no le agradaba que siguiera tratándola con tanta formalidad, pero por el tiempo que lo conocía sabía que era algo que no cambiaría aunque se lo ordenara. – ¿Ya lo saben todos?-

-No, solamente lo saben tú y Caspian- necesitaba decírselo a Liliandil, pero no estaba segura de cómo se lo tomaría. Así que decidió decírselo durante la cena y la reacción de la misma fue:

-¿Te irás?- estaba sorprendida de que quisiera irse, en estas últimas semanas se habían vuelto muy cercanas.

-Sí, pero vendré a visitarlos, lo prometo-

-¿Cuándo tienes pensado irte?- no quería que su primera y única amiga en Narnia se fuera tan pronto.

-En los últimos días de la semana-

-¿Tan pronto? Caspian y yo no tenemos ningún problema con que te quedes más tiempo- tomó la mano de Caspian que estaba sobre la mesa y le preguntó.- ¿Verdad?-

-Lili, no podemos obligarla si no quiere-

-Agradezco mucho tú oferta, pero la verdad es que muero por ver como quedó Cair Paravel- intentó explicar.

-Al menos quédate a la fiesta de compromiso, es dentro de unos días ¿También vendrás a la boda, cierto?- tanto Caspian como Susan se asustaron ante tal sugerencia.

-Prometo quedarme hasta la fiesta de compromiso- comentó Susan tratando de evadir el tema de la Boda y con la intención de distraer a Liliandil, cosa que funcionó ya que esta se sintió satisfecha con la respuesta de la reina. Sin decir más, los tres siguieron comiendo sin comentar más del asunto.

* * *

El día de la fiesta de compromiso no tardo mucho en llegar, los días habían pasado volando para los habitantes del castillo. Liliandil ocupada con los preparativos de la fiesta, Caspian con sus deberes reales y Susan con los planes de su partida. Ahora todos se encontraban arreglándose para el gran evento, Susan se miraba en el espejo con el vestido azul claro que Liliandil había conseguido para ella, realmente le favorecía y combinaba perfectamente con la peineta plateada que ella tenía. Posó su mano en su vientre y aunque este aún lucía completamente plano, por primera vez notó que se sentía duro, recordaba bien que cuando su madre estaba embarazada de Edmund y Lucy, se sentía exactamente igual, era la primera señal de que su hijo realmente estaba ahí.

-¿Ya estas lista Susan?- preguntó Liliandil entrando a la habitación, traía un vestido color lila realmente bonito.- Caspian nos está esperando para bajar al patio.- ella había decidido hacer la fiesta al aire libre, quería que las estrellas llenaran el lugar cuando cayera la noche, y para ella era una forma de incluir a su familia en el este evento.

-Sí, ya estoy lista- las dos se dirigieron hasta donde estaba Caspian, y este trató de disimular cuando vio a Susan, se veía increíblemente hermosa, pero esa noche su atención debía estar enfocada en su prometida, no en ella. Tomó la mano de Liliandil y le sonrió antes de salir del castillo con Susan detrás de ellos.

Al salir, la gente les aplaudió y mientras pasaban a su lado hacían una pequeña reverencia, posteriormente algunos Lord dieron unas palabras de felicitación a los futuros esposos e hicieron el brindis. Como era de esperarse Caspian y Liliandil abrieron la pista de baile, Liliandil estaba muy nerviosa ya que nunca había hecho nada similar antes, pero con la guía de su prometido, pudo bailar sin mayores preocupaciones. Bailaron durante algunas melodías y en ese tiempo notó que Susan estaba sentada y había estado rechazando las invitaciones de baile que había recibido. No quiso que su amiga se le pasara sentada todo el rato por lo que le propuso a Caspian que bailara con ella.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí, se la ha pasado sentada todo este rato, baila con ella un rato mientras yo descanso- Caspian solamente asintió y se acercó a la reina sin poder evitar recordar el día de su coronación.

-¿Me concedes una pieza?- Susan se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

-¿Y Liliandil?-

-Está descansando un momento-

-No estoy segura de que sea una buena idea…- comenzó a protestar Susan un tanto nerviosa.

-Ella está de acuerdo, inclusive fue ella quien propuso esto. Además creo que luciría más extraño si me rechazaras ahora que ya estoy frente a ti- le sonrió de forma divertida. Susan tomó su mano y de nuevo ambos sintieron una corriente conocida recorrer sus cuerpos, sin decir nada se dirigieron a la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar.

-Por cierto, felicidades por tu compromiso con Liliandil, creo que no te había felicitado antes- sonrió tratando de ocultar el dolor que decir aquellas palabras le provocaba.-En el poco tiempo que tengo de conocerla me he dado cuenta que es una excelente chica, entiendo porque la elegiste-

-Gracias Susan-contestó el rey deseando que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes.

-Exactamente ¿cómo fue que la conociste? Liliandil nunca me ha platicado eso- la verdad era que la reina había evitado el tema a toda costa en las semanas pasadas. Caspian un poco renuente a hacerlo, le platico sobre el viaje que había realizado, de cómo se había encontrado con sus hermanos y su primo, sobre cómo llegaron aquella isla y cómo fue que decidió hacerla su esposa.

-Tienes razón, ella está llena de bondad- finalmente le sonrió con sinceridad y después de unos segundos agregó.- Aún no puedo creer que Eustace estuviera aquí, es la última persona que puedo imaginar en Narnia- ambos comenzaron a reír cuando de repente, Susan vio un movimiento extraño en el tejado, no podía estar segura si se trataba de algún guardia o no, pero ella tenía entendido que hoy a todos se le había dado el día por la celebración. En ese instante fue como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, notó que aquel desconocido traía un arma que ella conocía a la perfección, un arco y con el apuntaba directamente a Caspian. La flecha ya estaba puesta y estaba listo para tirar, Susan se percató que no tendría ni tiempo para informar lo que estaba por suceder, así que hizo lo único que podía en tan poco tiempo, giró con Caspian de forma brusca para después empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este cayera al piso y casi al instante sintió un intenso dolor en la espalda.

La flecha la había alcanzado.

_**Muchas gracias a Nicole SHRBCOGP, alicemiranda, isa Kathe , miki, LegendaryQueen por sus comentarios el capitulo pasado..**_


End file.
